


Was Ready to Remind Him

by Katherine



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s01e09 The Empty Child, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25768765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: The Doctor considered the cat.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	Was Ready to Remind Him

The impossible ringing phone there on the side of his TARDIS, also the mysterious advice therefrom, and the pressing matter of Rose having wandered off, all distracted the Doctor from the cat at the time. He had put the cat down right where he'd found it, so it could go about its evening uninterfered with. It wasn't a kitling, not with those white paws and nose.

Much later, in a spare moment, the Doctor had the belated thought that there might still be kitlings on some worlds. Yet another encounter from his personal past to watch for in his travels.


End file.
